


Nero的产卵Play 恶魔xNero

by CuChuck



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: 产卵, 路人恶魔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuChuck/pseuds/CuChuck
Summary: Nero在工作的时候，被一只不知名的恶魔所困住并发生了什么不可描述的事情





	Nero的产卵Play 恶魔xNero

**Author's Note:**

> 答应太太的联动图文产出，文笔有点废，希望不要嫌弃qaq
> 
> 算是路人恶魔xNero，没有恶魔特指
> 
> 但是可以脑补成什么恶魔都行？！
> 
> 最后有DN暗示？！

Nero正在进行日常的清理残余恶魔的任务，街上残留的低级的恶魔不断的出现又被他击杀。

 

源源不断的恶魔让Nero开始觉得烦躁，但是他并没有察觉到这个空间有一些不对劲和异常。

 

Nero在打完5，6波恶魔之后终于开始发现了有种怪异的违和感。他抬头向上望去，发现他所处的空间已经变化，大量的魔力充斥在这个空间里，这让Nero感到舒适又有些厌恶。

 

Nero正前方的地面出现了传送阵，一只有着类人性的恶魔走了出来。

 

恶魔猩红的眼睛盯着Nero，挥了挥手中的武器封锁了整个空间同时也改变了整个空间布局。

 

整个空间不在是空旷的土地，变成了人类所居住的房子， Nero和这只恶魔正站在这栋房子的客厅。

 

Nero被这种突然的变化感到不适，他也没有过多的思考过为什么这只恶魔会把空间变成这样。

 

他拿着Red Queen向恶魔出去，恶魔用翅膀挡住了Nero的攻击在Nero要进行连击的时候，恶魔用爪子抓住了Nero的Red Queen

 

Nero 想收回他的剑，但是剑纹丝不动的被恶魔抓住，他想快速后移，并手松开了他的剑。但是，恶魔的尾巴来的更加迅速。

 

恶魔的尾巴紧紧的捆住了Nero的身体并把长有尖锐背部鳞片对着Nero的脖子Nero被恶魔捆得无法挣脱。恶魔把Red Queen甩在了一边，用尾巴卷起Nero走到了二楼得卧室。

 

把Nero摔在了床上，他尖锐得爪子紧紧得抓住了Nero的双手，双膝跪在了Nero的腿中间。他用尾巴缠住了Nero的一只脚。

 

Nero想用唯一没有被束缚的脚踹恶魔，却被恶魔的膝盖上的尖刺插在了大腿上，固定在了床上。 血的味道蔓延在了房间里，血腥味让那只恶魔变得更加兴奋。

 

恶魔背后收拢的翅膀突然打开，把翅膀顶端的尖刺插入岛Nero手掌里。Nero痛到嘴里泄露出了一声呻吟，并嘴里骂道 “Fuck you，Demon!”  

 

恶魔放开了双手，撕开Nero的衣服，但留下了Nero的外套在他身上。Nero这时也意识到了恶魔下一步要干什么，并开始用力挣扎。但恶魔的尖刺透过了他的血肉插进了床里，他的挣扎使他流失了更多的血。

 

恶魔的尖锐的爪子轻轻地在Nero身上游走，他伏下头来轻轻的蹭着Nero脸颊恶魔的全身都是盔甲式的坚硬鳞片，关节部分都有着作为武器的尖刺。

 

 他的爪子放在了Nero的胸上，有指甲尖挑逗着Nero的乳尖，用指甲最尖锐的顶端刺入进去，乳尖出现了小血珠恶魔低下头用舌头卷起血珠放入口中。

 

恶魔的指甲缓缓的往下移动，在Nero身上留下 一道道血痕，但又被他的舌头舔舐干净，同时修复着Nero身上这些微小的伤口。

 

恶魔的双手在Nero的腰部抚摸着，Nero被他摸得发软，双腿开始无力，他开始双眼泛红，然后恶狠狠的骂着恶魔 “你这个混蛋，艹你的。该死的，我要杀了你。”  但这些话在Nero双眼泛红，委屈而又羞耻的表情下并没有什么威慑力反而还提供了不少乐趣。

 

Nero的下身也开始抬头，他羞耻的想要合上腿，但被恶魔固定在床上无法动弹。他看到恶魔的下半身的鳞甲微微分开，生殖器管显露出来。Nero的眼神开始变得绝望，他看到恶魔的生殖器官外层是由细小的鳞片组成。

 

恶魔的舌头在Nero的生殖器上打转，有着尖刺的舌头舔得Nero又疼又舒服。恶魔舔舐着Nero流出来的透明液体的肉棒，并吞咽着透明液体。

 

Nero被恶魔吸得快要射出来，但是被恶魔用指甲堵住了小孔， Nero被恶魔的行为弄到生理眼泪开始不由自主的溢出，嘴里却不示弱的开始骂“你这个son of Bitch, 你等着我弄死你！草...”

 

但他的话语还没有说完就被恶魔的进入给打断了，他不由自主的发出一声痛呼，恶魔巨大而且异型的性器进出了他的体内。他的后穴没有被扩张就直接进去了，被涨到流血。

 

恶魔发出了愉悦的低吼声，并开始抽插，插在Nero身上的尖刺也随之开始移动，使得Nero痛苦无比。但等Nero适应了恶魔的抽插，他感到一阵舒适的快感。

 

恶魔的双爪撑在了Nero的身体两侧，不停的耸动着腰部

 

“混蛋...草... 慢点...”

 

Nero感觉想要射出来，随着恶魔的一个重挺，Nero的精液射到了恶魔腹部的鳞甲。 恶魔用尾巴沾了沾Nero的射到他腹部的精液，尾巴戳到了Nero的嘴唇上，给Nero摸上了一层，使得Nero现得更加色情。

 

Nero刚经过高潮的意识还在涣散，不由自处的舔了舔嘴唇。把自己的精液吃进嘴里。恶魔被Nero这种无意识的动作，刺激到低吼一声，更加大力的草进Nero更深处。

 

在经过长时间的抽插，恶魔停顿了一下，马上又接着恶更快速的不断的冲刺，同时性器也开始涨大， Nero突然意识到了什么，意识开始恢复并睁大了眼睛

 

“妈的，你不要射进来。。。”

 

恶魔的身体一阵微微颤抖，性器的鳞片开始倒竖插在了Nero后穴的肉壁上。

 

“草。。。”

 

恶魔身上的鳞片舒展开来，插在Nero身上的尖刺更加深入， 双爪固定着Nero的腰部，使得Nero完全不能动弹，也不能躲开恶魔的射精。

 

恶魔性器开始颤动，性器的尾端出现了圆球形状的物体。圆球物体开始移动到性器的顶端，射进了Nero身体的深处。

 

“Shit，什么东西？。。。呜。。不要再进来了。。。”

 

Nero被恶魔射进来的卵弄到恐慌，而恶魔也没有停止，继续排这些卵。

 

“好涨。。。太多了。。。不要在射了。。。”Nero被这些卵撑到眼泪重新流出。

 

等恶魔射出了全部的卵，他撤出了他的埋在Nero身体里的性器，把翅膀的尖刺从Nero的手掌拔出，膝盖也从Neor的大腿离开。恶魔低头舔了他在Nero身上造成的伤口，唾液和Nero自身的修复力让伤口缓缓的止血和结痂。

 

Nero仰躺在床上大口喘气中，小腹被恶魔内射的卵涨到微微凸起。恶魔从Nero的身上离开，转身开启空间门离开了这个空间。

 

Nero无力的侧翻身跪在床上，脸贴着床单，然后翘起屁股，开始向外排这些卵。他先用手把浅的卵扣出来，但是更深处的卵他的手指够不到。

 

他又开始眼睛泛红，脸上充满着委屈。左手摸着自己的小腹，并按了按开始用力排出。但是他已经全身无力，没有力气用力，他的眼睛不由自主的出现委屈的泪水。

 

“但丁，救救我，我好难受。。。”


End file.
